Behind Frosted Eyes
by Kuro Tenka
Summary: The dark tournament has arived and it will change them forever. Secrets are being kept and affairs are forming. All of this will happen and go out with a 'bang'. Someone is catching Touya's eye, and it might not be a good thing.TouyaXKeiko


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**So this is another new story. I really need to just finish one before I start another. But alas my attention is drawn. So this is my first ever attempt at a Yu Yu Hakusho fic. First time I write one and it's such an odd couple. Oh well.**

**So if you read my other story's the fallowing are on hold… Shadow Figure, Elvin Gate, and Lady Penta. I don't know if and when I will be picking these up again and I apologize to my reviewers.**

**So let the story begin Touya/Keiko…**

**Behind Frosted Eyes**

Prologue;

Just a glimpse

Walking through the forest was eerie. It was almost as if… there was nothing and everything at the same time confined to the little forest. She was shivering, not because of the cold, no but because of the eyes. The eyes of a predator.

She could feel them, always watching. Even now she could feel them. One glaring into the back of her head, another staring at her ass, yet another watching the sway of her hips. She new, new they were watching her, new they were hungry. And it was obvious to her why they fallowed. Yusuke, she also new they were hungry and there was very little restraining them from there, _'food'_.

She knew that if she were to be jumped now, she was alone. However that didn't deter her in fact it excited her. She new from the moment her eyes met Hiei's blood one, she was different. How she did not know, but it was there, the feeling, cold. It was odd how she had assumed before but it was fact now.

She was different, special. She had gained the information that she was part of the reason that team Urameshi had been invited here. The dark tournament. So as she entered the stadium to her the demons screaming with bloodlust she was only mildly affronted. She heard a retched scream of pain and a plea to spare there life.

Entering the stands she not at all surprised to find what she did. There in the ring stood a very bloody demon whose arms had been blown off. Looking past him to see a figure cloaked in black. Karasu, her Karasu. She had in all actuality known him for several years though _'her' _team was not aware of this.

As he moved in for the kill he flipped hand on the demons head. His eyes connected with hers and she could see a glimmer of mischief sparkling through. He ended the flip feet away landing perfectly strait with his hair fluttering around him as it settled. While looking at him she completely ignored the demon that had just died from an explosion to the head.

His eyes once again locked with hers. His eyes practically screamed I wish to talk to you. With a nod of her head he left the ring. He walked back into the hallway where she had waited for the older Toguro's match to end. He nodded his head to the right and we started walking.

Karasu was beautiful, but it was a sad beauty. She cot back up after her staring and they walked into the privet viewing box. Sitting there was a man with long black hair, though not as long as Karasu's. His face was sharp and defined and his eyes tinkled with a dark childish mirth. She knew this man, he was the one sponsoring team Toguro.

From the other side of the room Bui and the two Toguro brothers entered. "I was worried when you ran off so quickly Karasu" the younger brother said.

"I went to pick up Keiko, we all agreed for you to meet her." Karasu replied from behind his mask.

The next hours pasted by quickly with the Toguro brothers and their sponsor asking questions. Karasu stayed by her side to keep her company and so she would not feel uncomfortable. After the conversations were over she stepped closer to Karasu.

Going onto tippy toes she rested her hands on his shoulders and kissed his cheek. As she pulled away she could feel his power tingling on her lips. "See you tomorrow Karasu. Good luck." With another kiss she whispered a quiet good night as she walked out of the door.

When she got back to the hotel her friends exclaimed how worried they had been. She had assured them she was okay and she had just gone for a long walk to clear her head. "Clear your head of what?" Shizuru asked. Just then Kurama knocked and was invited in by Yukina.

"Yes of what I wonder. Was it something about Yusuke?" Yukina spoke in her soft voice adding herself into the conversation.

Kurama looked confused until I _'enlightened'_ them. "It was nothing really just the carnage getting to my head." at this Kurama frowned.

"What do you mean Keiko? We weren't fighting today at all." He asked slowly.

"I stopped by the stadium. I saw Karasu's match." She said seeing an immediate reaction form him at this.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Keiko." He said solemnly.

"It's alright Kurama." She assured him.

"Well ladies," She said after Kurama had left after giving them the info for the next match. "I say we head to bed since we are going to be getting up early tomorrow."

With that she went to her room. Closing the door she pulled her shirt off. She shimmied out of her skirt and undid the clasp of her bra. Slipping into a black lace nighty given to her as a Christmas present by Shizuru, She slipped under the covers with a sigh.

'_I now know. I'm different because I'm me. My sent allures and attracts demons. My body instills there lust. Every little thing I do is like a drug to them. However they don't notice. If they don't look stop to actually see me they never see it.' _

'_They feel it. The craving. Not just lust but bloodlust also. It affects them all. Even Kurama and Hiei. I felt nothing. They are just one more person I don't care all that much that they even exist. I'm dating Yusuke so that the demons would back off. But for no other reason. I am still looking for love.'_

**(A/N) So this is my first attempt at this. In other words be gentle. However even if it's just to flame me… review, privet message me, e-mail me. Don't really care which. Yes this is a Touya/Keiko. No there is no Karasu/Keiko. They are just really good friends. I know the conversation between Karasu, Keiko, the Toguro's and stuff was wearied. It will be explained later.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it and will continue reading… Kuro Tenka.**


End file.
